


The Room Where We All Came Together

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Seven Days of Cophine [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post Siobhan's Death, Wine, i think it is at least, there's wine, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The door of the house creaked slowly when Cosima bumped it with her hip, one hand full of bags of food and the other clutching tightly at a bottle of wine. It was dim inside, the most of the lights out, the blinds drawn shut. Delphine was right behind her, getting a few more things from the taxi they'd brought over, so Cosima entered the house, looking around before calling out."Sarah?" Her voice echoed in the shadows, pinged off the walls in an eerie way. "Delphine and I are here!" She caught her foot on the rug by the stairs, almost tripped into them, catching herself just in time. "We brought wine!"~~~~Or what happens when Delphine and Cosima go to visit Sarah after Mrs. S's death.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier & Sarah Manning, Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Sarah Manning & Cosima Niehaus
Series: Seven Days of Cophine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789588
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Room Where We All Came Together

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more focused around Sarah and Cosima's dynamic than it did Cophine's but I really liked how it turned out. Hope you guys enjoy! (For the prompt of "star-crossed orphans")

The door of the house creaked slowly when Cosima bumped it with her hip, one hand full of bags of food and the other clutching tightly at a bottle of wine. It was dim inside, the most of the lights out, the blinds drawn shut. Delphine was right behind her, getting a few more things from the taxi they'd brought over, so Cosima entered the house, looking around before calling out. 

"Sarah?" Her voice echoed in the shadows, pinged off the walls in an eerie way. "Delphine and I are here!" She caught her foot on the rug by the stairs, almost tripped into them, catching herself just in time. "We brought wine!" 

"C'mon in, Cos," Sarah's voice came from the kitchen. She sounded groggy, and, though Cosima banished the word the moment they came to her, defeated. Her heart ached for her sister and, after hefting the bag a bit higher on her wrist, she went further into the house.

She rounded the kitchen and sighed quietly. Sarah was leaned against the counter, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't seem impaired in any way, but Cosima couldn't really tell if she didn't have a good view of her sister's eyes. 

"Hey Sarah," Cosima said softly, setting the bag down. Her wrist was starting to ache and she knew that Delphine would be right behind her. She set the wine on the table, however, assuming it would be opened sooner than the food would be. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too Cos," Sarah said, and she finally looked down at Cosima. She doesn't look high or drunk or really anything that would indicate anything but sobriety. She just looked sad. "Is Delphine with ya?"

"Should be right behind me," Cosima replied, settling in one of the chairs at the little dining room table. The light in the kitchen was the only one that appeared to be on, casting shadows over Sarah's face. She looked like she'd aged years in only a few days, not that Cosima would blame her. "She picked out the wine."

"I'd thought so," Sarah said, and she seemed to deflate against the counter, hand coming up to her face to cover her eyes. "She doin' alright? Heard she went through some rough shite."

"Seems to be, yeah," Cosima said, and she looked towards the door. Delphine still wasn't there. Maybe she'd paused just outside the doorway to give them a moment of privacy, Cosima didn't know. "I really don't think that's the question we ought to be asking though." She heard Sarah's sharp inhale, saw the hand on the counter tighten until her knuckles were almost white. "How are you holding up, Sarah?"

"How d'you think, Cosima?" Sarah's chuckle was more a croak than anything else, the choked noise of a wounded animal. There was a shaky inhale, Cosima felt Sarah steadying herself for whatever she was going to say next. And maybe it was because they were alone or maybe it was because Sarah didn't care in the moment, but the words that came out of her mouth were not what Cosima had been expecting. "Is it even worth it, all of this?"

"Of-"

"Think about it, Cosima," Sarah said. "What are we even fighting for anymore? There's so much Neo shite and Brightborn and our people keep dying. Nothin's changing but how many of us there are. We lost Kendall, you almost lost Delphine, MK, Paul, Beth." She swallowed thickly. "S. What's the point anymore?"

"We've got to keep trying, Sarah," Cosima answered. "This is the genetic future of the human race, this is kids and the kids of kids." She clenched her hands in her lap. "I know it's hard but we have to keep fighting."

"I-"

"Cosima is right, Sarah," Delphine chose that moment to enter, sliding in through the doorway. There were more bags of food in her hands that she set down and started putting away. "There have been a lot of losses for everyone, but we are close to finishing this. I can feel it. Siobhan had everything prepared for us, we only had to put it out there. And that's exactly what we did. It's almost over." Cosima watched her move about the kitchen, putting away the food they had brought, canned goods and premade meals, anything to help ease the burden. It had been Delphine's idea.

"You haven't lost your family, Delphine," Sarah pointed out. There was no venom in the words, and Cosima was sure that she didn't mean it. Still, Delphine's hands stilled for a moment before they continued. 

"You've still got a family, Sarah," Cosima said. "We're your family. I know you're greiving, I understand, but let us help? Please?" Sarah glanced at her, eyes shadowed with something, and the smile that she gave was forced. Cosima appreciated the effort, and she could read that expression with ease. "Now let's get this bottle of wine open, huh? I bet you haven't had food in a while."

The growl of Sarah's stomach was enough to set Delphine into action while Sarah crossed the room and settled into the seat by Cosima, clutching two wine glasses so hard Cosima was convinced they would shatter. She set them on the table, offered another tightly forced smile as Cosima popped open the bottle and took to pouring wine, keeping an eye on Sarah out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

~~~~~~~~~~

It took two glasses of wine for Sarah to relax and smile properly, and by that point they had moved to the living room, Cosima and Sarah draped across the couch while Delphine perched on the arm closest to Cosima, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I got up to so much shit when I was younger," Cosima said, head dropping back against the cushion. She was addressing the two of them, but mostly Sarah. "My parents left me alone for a weekend to travel to Las Vegas or something and I almost blew up the house with a chemistry set I'd gotten for Christmas. Somehow managed to clean everything up before they got home, but they knew from the moment they got in that something had gone wrong."

"You call that shit?" Sarah chuckled. "Nothing compared to what me and Fe would do. We ran away at some point, couldn't have been more than 13 and got lost on the way home. Had to ask a lady at a gas station for some coins to call S. She was pissed when we got home, grounded us for months." She took a sip from her third glass of wine. "Those were the days."

"What about you, Delphine?" Cosima asked, looking up at her girlfriend. She gently tugged on her hand, linking their fingers together. "Any crazy shenanigans as a kid? Break into an old building? Shoplift some food from a convenience store?"

"I snuck out one night at boarding school," Delphine supplied, though she looked a little embarrassed at the admittance. "There was a small group of girls, we went to the nearby village and walked around for a short time." She was blushing at this point and Cosima took pity on her, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. 

"It's okay, not everyone can handle being crime lords like Sarah and I," she teased, laughing at Delphine's pout.

"You blew up a science kit, _cherie_ ," Delphine replied. "That is hardly illegal, just a little dangerous." 

"Neither of you have anything on me and Fe," Sarah said, and she sobered a bit, staring off into the distance. "Wonder how S even put up with the two of us."

"She loved you very much," Delphine said, and Cosima felt herself sober as well, tightening her grip on Delphine's fingers. "That was all she could ever talk about during our meetings. It was always for you. For all of you, for Kira...all she wanted was for you to be safe."

"Thank you, Delphine," Sarah said. "You're not so bad when you're on our side."

"I was always on your side," Delphine said. "Always." And she looked at Cosima with such conviction that she couldn't help but believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual:
> 
> tumblr - [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next prompt - "no smoking"
> 
> thanks so much to everyone who's been leaving comments, y'all are really making my day and i'm glad you're having as much fun reading as i am writing these things. 
> 
> stay safe everyone,
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
